Between the Lines
by anedrew
Summary: ONE SHOT: Things left unsaid during the LBD Episode 98 - Gratitude.


A/N: I've been following the #LBD5Year on Facebook. Which led me to rewatching some of my favorite LBD vids. Episode 98 - Gratitude was one of them. Ashley and Daniel's acting in this went beyond the script. It's like you can almost read what the characters are thinking. I was a little disappointed that the book didn't really go into details of what the characters' frames of mind were during the scene. But I get it. So I thought I'd just have fun with it and write down what I felt were things that could have been running in William and Lizzie's heads at the time.

Clearly, I've borrowed generously from the script, written by Kate Rorick. They're in regular text. I've italicized everything that's said in their heads (in my head). Let me know what you think. Thanks!

xxxxx

"Excuse me, Lizzie."

 _Oh, god. What is he doing here?! Dammit Charlotte, where the hell are you?!_ "I thought…you were…Chinese."

"I can understand the confusion." _Wait. Not really. But, focus Darcy. Not why you're here._ "Would you care to sit?"

 _Sit. Yes. Chair. God! Why is he here?_

 _She looks beautiful. But don't stare. Don't stare. Oh…camera's on._ "Do you film everything in your life?"

"No…I swear you just have…" _Seriously gorgeous blue eyes._ "Impeccable timing." _And your lips…I really want to…_

"Well I can't begrudge your videos certainly. They've been very…useful, from my perspective." _A little too late though._

 _Look away Lizzie. You might do something you'll regret. Like jump him or something._

 _Say something else!_ "I was surprised to see Charlotte." _Really hoping you were alone._

 _Safe topic, finally!_ "It's our birthday." _Look away, look away!_

 _Nice one, Darcy. How did you not know that?_ "I'm sorry, I didn't know…it was your birthday." _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why wasn't this in your calendar?_

 _Oh, shit._ "No!" _That's not what I meant._ "Why would you…" _Although I kinda wish you did. It'll make my knowing your birthday less creepy._

"I umm…happy birthday."

"Thank you."

 _Say it. Just ask._ "You called me."

 _This isn't awkward at all._ "I left a message. Yes." _Lame, lame, lame._

"I was in Chicago so…"

 _Wait…what?_

"That's why I didn't get back to you sooner."

"Oh god! I didn't intend…" _Calm down, Lizzie._ _Don't jump to conclusions. Don't let your hopes up._ "I thought you would just call me back. You didn't have to come here." _I'm happy you did. But why did you?_

"Yes, I did. I needed to see your face when I asked you why."

 _Why?_ "Why?"

"Why did you call me?"

 _Not prepared for this. Why did I call? Because I've missed you? Because I wanted to know why you did what you did for Lydia? Because I wanted to know if we can pick things up from where we left of? When you asked me out…because the answer is YES!_

"I know umm…I've been watching your videos and I know that you've found out certain things about recent events."

"Recent events…" _Does not even begin to cover it._ "You bought up whole companies to save my sister. For what you've done for my family…we cannot thank you enough."

"Your family owes me no thanks. As much as I've learned to respect them, I didn't do it for them. I did it for you."

 _Oh-kay. Caaaalm down._ _Breathe._ "My gratitude is there, and always will be."

 _Oh. Darcy, communicate. Clarify._ "Lizzie I have to admit to some confusion…"

 _Really want to kiss you right now._

"Because you also said in your videos that we are not friends." _I thought we were. Shows what I know._

 _Oh._

"And I realized…you were right."

 _Oh no. No. No. No!_

"As much time as we spent together in San Francisco, we hadn't become friends.

 _Yes. Because I thought we were a little more than that._

"And then…I thought perhaps you wanted to amend that." _Like be more than friends._

"I do!" _I'll take it! I'll take whatever you can give me. Just don't...oh god, I sound so desperate._

 _Oh. Friends. Just friends? Better than nothing?_ "So you want to be friends?"

"Yes!"

 _No._

 _Oh, god no. Not just friends._ "Well, I mean, I…uh…god no wonder you're confused." _You can't even articulate what you want Lizzie. How do you expect him to know, huh?_

 _Take a risk, Darcy. Just…say it._ "Lizzie, I still feel the same way I felt back in the fall." _I love you._

 _You do? Please say I'm not just hearing things._

"More strongly even than I did then." _God, you don't know how much._

 _Oh my god. Oh my god. Don't cry._

"So if you just want to be friends or say thank you for recent events then…"

Kiss

 _Oh my god. I just kissed William Darcy._ "Does that…clarify some things for you?"

 _Uh…Lizzie Bennet just…savor the moment. Commit to memory._ "Some…" _I really want to kiss you again._ "I could use some further illumination on certain points however"

Kiss

 _I'm kissing William Darcy. And IT. IS. GLORIOUS._ "Just so you know, you're not the only one who was confused."

"Really?"

 _Focus on what she's saying. Not her hands. On your tie._

"We were getting along so well at Pemberley and then…after I left, I didn't hear from you. I thought…" _You didn't want me anymore. That you'd moved on. That I blew my second chance with you._

"I didn't know if you wanted to hear from me. I watched your videos and your focus was solely on your sister. As it should have been. And I realized I would have just been an unwelcome distraction."

"Not unwelcome. I promise."

"And then I heard what you said to Caroline about…my life being my choice and your life…being yours. And it got my hopes up again. Then I didn't know if that was just because of what you had found out…"

"I get it. Confusing. God for two such smart people we can certainly act like idiots can't we?"

"One might even say it's our forte."

"Well, let me make things as clear as possible. William Darcy, I don't wanna be just friends. And I don't wanna be with you because I'm grateful. I wanna be with you, because of you. Got it?"

 _I love you Lizzie Bennet._ "Clear as day, Lizzie Bennet."

Kiss

 _Camera! Camera!_ "Umm…one sec."

\- END -


End file.
